


Cuddling in Strange Places

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Secret Santa, christmas in july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Alex and the others think about the places they've found her sister cuddling her girlfriend.





	Cuddling in Strange Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowerbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbi/gifts).

Alex is surprised when she first learns about her sister’s relationship. Her sister has never been secretive about her sexuality but she had never really been open about it either. To Kara it had never mattered about the gender of the person that she loved, only that she loved them and that they loved her back, a belief instilled in her when she still lived on Krypton. Still when she meets the person that Kara has apparently been dating for several months in secret, Alex is more surprised than she feels like she should be. The first night she finds out about her sister’s partner, she knows how serious it is.

_The two of them are already at Kara’s apartment when Alex arrives with her family and knocks lightly at the door. When the door opens Alex is left flabbergasted for a moment because before her is Cat Grant, dressed in what appear to be soft, well-worn yoga pants and what Alex knows to be Kara’s favorite Harry Potter sweater. Alex is still trying to gather her thoughts when one of her wives sweeps into the apartment and draws Cat into a hug, “Cat, oh god, it’s been too long,” Lena gushes._

_While their wife has swept up the older woman, Astra has remained at Alex’s side, “Do we know the tiny human?”_

_Alex can’t help the snort that slips from her lips, “She’s Kara’s former boss,” she says, “and the person that Lena bought CatCo from.”_

_Astra nods, “She seems very,” when the woman pauses Alex knows she’s searching for the word that best fits, “comfortable here.”_

_“She does,” Alex says as she watches Cat smile easily as she speaks with Lena._

_As if just remembering that others had arrived with Lena, Cat turns to them, “Agent Scully,” she says with the barest hint of a smile and Alex shakes her head._

_“Ms. Grant.”_

_“Cat will do just fine.”_

_“Then you should call me Alex,” reaching out Alex takes Astra’s hand, “And this is my wife, and Lena’s, Astra.”_

_“Of course,” Cat says reaching out for Astra’s hand, “Kara has told me all about you.” She smiles, “She spoke highly of your wedding, I was sorry I couldn’t make it when she asked but I was tying up a few loose ends in Washington.”_

_The wedding had been over ten months ago, just after they’d found out about the little one currently napping in the baby sling against Astra’s chest and after Lena’s mother had tried to kill them all again. Kara flies through the window then, the new Supergirl suit Lena designed for her clinging to her form. From where she is still carefully observing Alex sees Cat release a breath no one had realized she was holding. Cat doesn’t pause as she moves away from Lena and leans up to press a kiss to Kara’s lips._

_“That was a rough one,” she says quietly and Alex knows no one else is supposed to hear._

_Kara only shrugs and then cuddles Cat close to her, her arms circling the older woman and drawing her as tight into Kara’s body as is physically possible. For a single moment Alex thinks about the fact that usually Kara doesn’t like to be touched after a fight, especially in her suit, but for the moment all that registers is that Kara is cuddling her former boss and that thought alone takes over._

Remembering that thought alone makes Alex smile and say a silent thanks that she had been there to witness what had happened next when Cat remembered other people were around and turned twenty shades of red. “What are you thinking about?” a voice questions from beside her and Alex looks over to find Astra appearing at her side.

“The first time we met Cat,” Alex leans against Astra’s side and rests her head on the older woman’s shoulder.

Astra smiles, “Hard to think that was six years ago.”

“Definitely. You’d think after all the times and places we’ve found them cuddled up together it would be easy to believe.”

“Remember when we found them cuddled up on top of the CatCo building.”

Alex nods, “Or what about the time you found them inside Kara’s pod at the DEO.”

Astra chuckles, “I have no idea how they fit two people inside that pod even if one of them is the smallest human I know.”

Before Alex can respond Lena makes her way over to them, their two year old son on her hip, “What are the two of you whispering about?”

“The strangest places we’ve found Cat and Kara cuddling.”

Lena lets out a short, loud laugh, “Definitely when I found them cuddling on MY desk, hands down.”

“Oh I forgot about that one,” Alex says, lifting her son from his mother’s arms. “Hey, Eli.” The little boy lays his head against her shoulder and closes his eyes, “Oh the time we found them in Aliana’s playhouse.”

At this point several more people have drifted over, Eliza, Lucy, and Alura among them. “At the bottom of the pool at Cat’s beach house after Cat became Kryptonian.”

Alex stares at Lucy, then looks to Astra, “What?”

“Umm nothing,” Lucy says and scampers away.

Alex and Lena have both turned sharp looks upon Astra but before either of them can say anything Kara comes rushing over, “For this group of people to contain some of the smartest people I know, including ones who have superhearing themselves, you easily forget that I have superhearing.”

The entire group looks properly chastised for several long moments and then they start laughing, “Can you really blame us, Kara?” Eliza asks, “The two of you are worse than any cuddly animal I have ever seen in my life.”

Kara laughs then shrugs, “I can’t really help it with Cat, she makes me feel safe.” The last five words hit everyone surrounding her like a hammer but Kara barely notices, her eyes instead looking at the woman across the room, a pale blue set of Kryptonian wedding robes draped over her figure, the House of El crest over her heart. She makes her way towards her new wife without much thought, pausing only long enough to look back to the others behind her, “Remind me to tell you about the time we cuddled naked on Air Force One, now that was strange.”


End file.
